Seoul Boys Academy: The Lonely Ghost Girl
by fuyuki-tan
Summary: saat idolnya author (masa menulis ini) berkumpul di sebuah sekolah... sekolah idol Korea...


**ehehehehe (author gila)**

**demi memuluskan jalan cerita, tolong jangan timpuk author selain pake makanan, kalau ada yang janggal sama usia dan lain-lain. :P tehee~**

* * *

><p>Cast:<p>

1. Lee Seunggi

2. Choi Siwon Super Junior

3. Lee Hongki FT Island

4. Nam Bidam (karakter hayalan)

* * *

><p><strong>SEOUL BOYS ACADEMY: THE LONELY GHOST GIRL<strong>

Di Seoul ada sebuah sekolah seni khusus laki-laki, Seoul Boys Academy namanya. Siswa yang bersekolah di sekolah ini harus tinggal di asrama dan hanya mendapatkan ijin pulang ke rumah pada saat hari besar dan keperluan mendesak saja. Mereka yang selalu dimanjakan oleh keadaan nyaman di rumah dengan keluarga, tak heran jika mengeluh dengan olahraga yang seminggu dua kali—dan yang pasti siapapun akan mengeluh dengan jadwal yang seperti ini. Entah merupakan hari sial atau tidak, siswa kelas tiga jurusan tarik suara dan koreo mendapat perubahan jadwal olahraga yang mendadak: olahraga jam 7 pagi di hari Sabtu dirubah menjadi jam 11 di siang bolong melompong tanpa awan! Tak heran lagi jika asrama terdengar berisik, rusuh, dan apapun itu yang menunjukkan asrama dalam keadaan tidak tenang.

"Aaah… capeknyaa", "Panasnya…", "Iya nih, gerah banget!", "Gila kali ya Mindong _Seonsaengnim__**[1]**_?!", "Mungkin iya dia sudah gila! Masa' iya diganti jadi siang? Mana panas banget! Huuhh….", "Aaahh emang ada sekolah lain yang seminggu punya jam olahraga dua kali ya?", dan ditambah lagi dengan berita kalau semua siswa harus mengikuti latihan bersama dari jurusan lain untuk Festifal Ulang Tahun Sekolah, yang latihan ini juga dadakan!

Pintu sebuah kamar asrama terbuka, dua laki-laki dengan wajah lesu muncul dari balik daun pintu. "hyeong, sudah selesai?" tanya seorang yang sedang tiduran di ranjang tingkat.

"_O_[2]," jawab laki-laki yang muncul duluan.

"Siwon _hyeong__**[3]**_… di luar pasti sangat panas?" tanya Hongki sok tahu dan tanpa sok tahu pun anak kecil akan tahu kalau cuaca di luar di bulan Juli benar-benar panas.

Siwon melempar tasnya di ranjang lalu berbaring. "Ne[4].." jawab Siwon lalu menarik nafas panjang dan menutup mata.

"_Omoo__**[5]**_... demi puding _hyeong_ yang sangat enak… aku pasti meleleh bersama keringatku!"

Dalam sepersekian detik mata Siwon langsung terbuka, "_Mweo__**[6]**_?!"

"Ups," dengan cepat Hongki menutup mulutnya dan pura-pura mendengarkan lagu.

"_Ya__**[7]**__!_ Sini kamu! Itu puding satu-satunya yang bisa ku selamatkan dari rajia pembersihan ibu kepala! Kenapa kamu makan?!" Siwon langsung menghambur akan naik ke ranjang Hongki.

Pintu kamar ditutup. "Siwon-_a_ hentikan, kau bisa merusak tempat tidurku jika Hongki dan kau jatuh."

Dengan kesal Siwon kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan membayangkan memakan pudingnya. Lidahnya liar seliar otaknya yang disebabkan komplikasi antara perut lapar dan hati yang terluka.

"_Seunggi hyeongnim, gomaweoyo_…[8]" Hongki menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pagar ranjangnya.

Seunggi melempar tasnya di ranjang lalu menghempas dirinya sendiri di tempat tidurnya—di bawah Hongki. "Itu tidak baik, jangan kau ulangi. _Arasseoyo__**[9]**_?"

"_Ara__**[10]**_… uuaa demi keripik kentang hyeongnim yang ada di dalam lemari, _hyeongnim neomu jjang__**[11]**_!" kata Hongki dengan jempol teracung. "Uuupppss."

Seunggi yang mendengar itu langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan memeriksa lemarinya. Kosong. Tak ada keripik kentang tersisa dari hasil selundupan diam-diamnya. "_Ya!_ Mau mati ya?" Seunggi hampir mendapatkan Hongki kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Siwon.

"Tenang _hyeong_…"

Seunggi menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Yang benar saja, capek sehabis olahraga langsung mendengar berita buruk seperti itu. Siapa yang tidak akan kesal?

Hongki turun dari ranjangnya, "_Hyeongnim… hyeong… jeongmal mianhaeyo… nan jeongmal jeongmal baegopeosseo…__**[12]**__"_ kata Hongki tulus.

Tuk! Kepala Hongki dipukul Seunggi dengan buku yang kebetulan ada di ranjang Siwon. "_Aigoo__**[13]**_… _hyeongnim_, sakit…" rengek Hongki sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

* * *

><p>Setelah makan malam Seunggi dan Siwon masih mendiamkan Hongki, masih kesal. "<em>Hyeongdeul<em>_**[14]**_, ayo _dong _jangan marah terus."

Seunggi langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya, "Aku duluan…"

Siwon, "Aku pergi."

Hongki terdiam mematung tak percaya, kedua _hyeong_nya membiarkannya sendiri. Hongki tahu hyeong-hyeongnya bukan orang seperti itu. Setelah beberapa detik dalam _slow motion_ Hongki langsung menghambur diri ke meja belajarnya dan melihat kalender. "Bukan ulang tahunku…" gumamnya.

Siwon duduk di taman dekat ruang latihan utama. Menunggu jam latihan, mau tak mau. Meskipun mata mengantuk dan badan lelah, daripada di kamar bertemu Hongki. Setidaknya sampai waktu latihan marahnya pada Hongki sudah hilang.

Seunggi mencoba menenangkan diri dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar gerbang sekolah.

"Hei kamu!"

Seunggi dengan polos menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"Ya, kamu! Siapa lagi?!"

Seunggi mendekati penjaga, "_Waeyo__**[15]**_?"

"Mau kabur ya?!"

"_Aniyeyo__**[16]**_… Cuma jalan-jalan saja kok pak, kalau gitu saya kembali ke dalam," kata Seunggi langsung kembali menuju area asrama.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju ruang latihan utama, angin dingin bertiup tak enak. Di sepanjang lorong Seunggi memeluk dirinya erat-erat, dingin. Di belokan ujung koridor terlihat sosok seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang. Wajahnya tak jelas terlihat. Seunggi penasaran, "Ini sekolah khusus cowok, kenapa ada cewek di sini?" didekatinya sosok itu.

"_Annyeong haaseyo__**[17]**_?" Seunggi menyapa.

Wanita itu menyadari kehadiran Seunggi dan menolehkan wajahnya pada Seunggi. Entah bagaimana dikatakan ekspresi apa yang tergambar di wajah Seunggi, tapi yang jelas dia kaget bercampur takut. Kakinya terpaku di lantai tak bisa lari.

"Jangan pergi, ku mohon. Bantu aku menemukan pensil itu…" kata hantu wanita itu.

Seunggi terduduk jatuh karena si hantu melayang mendekatinya. "A… a… a…"

"Aku bodoh, terlalu takut mengembalikannya karena aku sangat mencintainya. Tiga tahun pensil itu ku simpan."

Seunggi benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, pingsan, kaget pertama kali melihat hantu dan takut.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hyeongnim<em>, kau culas! Kenapa tadi malam tidak latihan?" seru Hongki saat dilihat mata Seunggi terbuka. Pagi-pagi sudah rebut.

Tuk! Siwon memukul kepala Hongki dengan tangannya. Lalu sebuah pandangan tidak enak melencar ke Hongki. "Hyeong-a gwaenchanha?"

"_Gwaenchanha__**[18]**_," jawab Seunggi.

"_Hyeongnim_, kenapa _hyeongnim_ tiduran di depan pintu?" tanya Hongki.

Seunggi terdiam mencerna apa yang sudah terjadi padanya tadi malam. "_Geu yeoja…__**[19]**_" gumam Seunggi. Tiba-tiba Seunggi langsung menghambur, berlari ke lorong di mana dia bertemu perempuan itu.

"_Hyeong_!" seru Siwon mengejar Seunggi dan Hongki mengikuti dari belakang.

"_Eobseo__**[20]**_," gumamnya kecil saat sampai di lorong.

"Siapa _hyeong_?" tanya Siwon.

Hongki tak berani banyak bertanya takut kedua hyeongnya masih marah padanya.

"_Hyeongnim_ mau ke mana? Festifal sisa enam hari lagi, mulai hari ini kita akan latihan bersama setiap malam," kata Hongki saat melihat Seunggi di ambang pintu.

"Aku langsung ke ruang latihan setelah menyelesaikan yang satu ini," kata Seunggi buru-buru pergi.

"_Hyeong, Hyeongnim_ kenapa? Seunggi Hyeongnim 'kan gak pernah absen latihan… sebentar lagi latihan mulai,"

Siwon mengangkat bahunya, "_Molla__**[21]**_."

Seunggi berlari menuju lorong itu. Rasa penasaran menyelimuti dirinya. Di mulut lorong Seunggi mempercepat larinya dengan seulas senyum setelah dilihatnya sosok perempuan berambut panjang yang murung. Perempuan itu menoleh pada Seunggi dan langsung tersenyum lebar. "Kamu datang?" tanyanya senang.

"_O_," jawab Seunggi sambil mengatur nafas.

"Kau akan membantuku?"

Seperti tersihir, Seunggi tidak lagi takut pada hantu itu. Seperti tersihir, Seunggi lagsung mengiyakan pertanyaan hantu itu.

"Hei, ceritakan bagaimana kejadian waktu itu."

"Hei, aku punya nama dan sebaiknya kau memanggilku Bidam, Nam Bidam," katanya bangga.

"Panci (Nambi dalam bahasa Korea)…"

"Hei! Bidam." Bidam mengoreksi, "Jangan pernah memanggil namaku setengah-setengah."

"_Gudae, Gudae__**[22]**__._ Ceritalah…" Seunggi langsung saja akrab dengan Bidam.

* * *

><p>Bidam memulai ceritanya saat dia duduk di taman dan sedang menggambar, 15 tahun yang lalu, pensilnya patah dan seorang pria berbaik hati memberi pinjaman padanya yang tak dikenal sama sekali oleh laki-laki itu. Setelah hari itu beberapa kali Bidam bertemu dengan laki-laki itu di bis, tapi tanpa keberanian menyapa. Suatu hari saat keberanian Bidam terkumpul, Bidam mengikuti laki-laki itu sampai di sebuah sekolah, Seoul Boys Academy yang dulu belum ada peraturan siswa harus tinggal di asrama. Bidam tertabrak oleh mobil karena tidak melihat lampu lalu lintas yang berubah warna.<p>

* * *

><p>Seunggi merenung di tempat tidurnya setelah bercerita dengan dua teman sekamarnya.<p>

"Kang Chanhee.." gumam Seunggi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Siwon dan Hongki ikut berpikir memecahkan masalah ini agar Bidam cepat menyelesaikan masalahnya yang tertinggal lalu bertransformasi jadi kupu-kupu dan pergi ke tahap awal.

Selama beberapa hari Seunggi terus datang ke lorong dan membicarakan masalah ini dengan Bidam. Selama beberapa hari itu Seunggi datang terlambat latihan dan sekolah sampai-sampai dia dipanggil oleh kepala yayasan dan terancam posisinya sebagai pemain utama di festival sekolah.

* * *

><p>Kamis pagi Seunggi membolos kelas Vokal. Pagi-pagi sekali dia bangun dan berlari menuju tempat yang diceritakan Bidam di mana Bidam tertabrak. Dipanjatnya pagar diam-diam. Ditelusurinya pagar setinggi dua meter itu. Di dekat pohon paling besar dan tua ada benda berkilauan, Seunggi mempercepat rayapannya menuju benda itu dengan harapan besar. "Ada," gumamnya dengan senyum sumringah. Hebat juga benda itu tetap ada di sana selama 15 tahun. Seunggi turun lewat pohon dan seorang guru menungguinya di bawah.<p>

"Mianhamnida."

"_Gi-ya__**[23]**_…" seru Bidam saat melihat sosok Seunggi datang.

Dengan senyum merekah dia memperlihatkan sebuah benda sambil nyegir, "Aku menemukannya."

"Kau membolos sekolah? Kau juga terlambat latihan!" Bidam maju sampai Seunggi harus mundur beberapa langkah. "Kau seharian dihukum di ruang guru?!"

"Hei, kamu gak mau liat ini? Ini pensil yang kamu cari."

Bidam merebut pensil itu dengan kasar, "Wae?"

"Dan sekarang sekarusnya kamu latihan 'kan?" sekarang Seunggi terpojok di tiang lorong.

"Dari mana kamu tahu?"

"Orang-orang yang lewat sini membicarakanmu. Semua! Semua yang lewat sini!"

"Hei, kenapa kamu jadi marah?" Seunggi mendapatkan sedikit keberaniannya.

"Apa?! Aku minta kamu bantu aku, tapi aku gak minta kamu meninggalkan sekolah dan latihanmu!"

"_Gudae_, aku latihan sekarang. Aku sudah menemukan itu dan setelah latihan aku akan membawa Kang Chanhee ke sini."

* * *

><p>Selama beberapa latihan terakhir Seunggi hanya datang saat bagian penutup saja, dan malam ini dia tidak konsentrasi. Beberapa gerakannya salah. Banyak nadanya yang lepas.<p>

"Lee Seunggi! Dua hari lagi kita nampil! Disaksikan oleh orang luar dan apakah kamu mau merusak nama baik sekolah?!" teriak pelatih yang bertanggung jawab atas festival sekolah.

Seunggi hanya diam dan pikirannya melayang pada guru vokalnya, Kang Chanhee. Seunggi langsung berlari menuju asrama guru. Teriakan Siwon dan Hongki yang memanggilnya tidak didengarnya. Pintu bertuliskan "Kang Chanhee" tersodor di depan matanya. Sedikit ragu mengetuk pintu itu, tapi pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. "Seunggi-ya?"

"_Seonsaengnim_, ada waktu?"

"Ayo, masuk dulu."

"_Seonsaengnim_, apa dulu seonsaengnim pernah memberikan pinjaman pensil pada seorang perempuan?"

Kang Chanhee berpikir, "Ya ada. Dari mana kamu tahu?"

Langsung saja Seunggi menarik Chanhee ke lorong.

"Bidam!" panggil Seunggi di mulut lorong.

Bidam muncul dan memasang tampang sangar. Chanhee kaget melihat penampakan itu. Seunggi mencari udara, "Aku menemukannya… aku membawanya," katanya terengah-engah. Bidam hanya terpaku pada laki-laki di samping Seunggi yang juga sedang mengatur nafas. "_Neo__**[24]**_…" katanya membelai wajah Chanhee.

Chanhee merasakan dingin di tungkuknya mengalir dari pipi yang dipegang hantu perempuan di depannya. "Kau… yang di taman?"

Bidam mengangguk, matanya berkaca. "Kamsahamnida, berkat pensil itu aku dapat nilai baik untuk ujian menggambarku. Aku kembalikan pensil ini…" kata Bidam sambil menyerahkan pensil yang tadi pagi ditemukan Seunggi.

Bidam beralih ke Seunggi, "_Gomaweo__**[25]**_… berkat kamu aku bisa pergi dengan tenang. Walau sebenarnya saat ini aku ingin tetap di sini. _Saranghae__**[26]**_…" dalam sekejap Bidam berubah menjadi kupu-kupu dan terbang ke langit.

* * *

><p>Seunggi berbaring di tempat tidur menatap kosong ranjang Hongki. Entah ke mana pikirannya melayang. Apa yang Hongki dan Siwon bicarakan tak didengarnya sama sekali, jika ditanya dia hanya bergumam pendek. Hanya Bidam di matanya. Hanya Bidam yang didengarnya, hanya kata-kata terakhir Bidam yang terngiang di telinganya, dan hanya Bidam di kepala dan juga hatinya.<p>

* * *

><p>Hari Sabtu, hari festifal. Festifal berlangsung dari pagi diisi dengan banyak stand bazar dan pada malam hari adalah acara puncak yang menampilkan kebolehan siswa masing-masing jurusan.<p>

Jurusan Instrument menarik perhatian pengunjung—yang kebanyakan—wanita dengan piano, biola, drum, _saxophone_, dan instrument romantic gitar, dengan macam=macam jenis music yang dimainkan.

Jurusan Drama menampilakan pementasan mini yang romantis membuat menangis miris, teriris, dan tragis karena cinta pesimis si gadis yang berakhir dengan kematian.

Jurusan Tarik Suara dan Koreo menampilkan permainan apik antara suara dan gerakan yang sungguh menawan. Membuat decak kagum dan teriakan histeris terlantunkan oleh pengunjung. Siwon dan Hongki mengambil bagian dalam lagu terakhir sesi ini.

Dan pertunjukan puncak adalah kolaborasi tiga jurusan tersebut. Drama musikal yang dimainkan oleh siswa jurusan drama, pengisi _feel_ adalah siswa jurusan instrument juga tarik suara dan koreo. Judul drama musikalisasi yang mempesona itu adalah "_Crazy Snow, You'll Never Know This Feel__**[27]**_".

Seunggi sebagai vokal utama bermain dengan sangat baik.

"…_neol saranghae_…" kalimat terakhir lagunya terlantun menawan. Lagu yang dipersembahkan untuk hantu yang dicintainya, Nam Bidam.

Festival berakhir dengan foto bareng, saat sesi foto-foto Seunggi hilang dan membuat Siwon serta Hongki bingung tapi tak bisa berkutik oleh permintaan berfoto.

Seunggi berjalan-jalan di antara kerumunan orang. Langkahnya terhenti kaku, matanya terpaku pada gadis di depan gerbang yang sedang melihat foto-foto selama proses latihan di mading. "Nam Bidam…" gumamnya.

"_Ne_?" jawab gadis itu.

Tak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Entah setan lewat atau tidak. Seunggi langsung memeluk gadis di depan matanya. Gadis itu terperangah. Lak-laki di depannya seakan bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya.

"_Nugusseyo__**[28]**_?" pertanyaan gadis itu menyadarkan Seunggi dan langsung melepas pelukannya yang tak sopan. Langsung saja digumamkannya permintaan maaf beberapa kali diseratai bungkukan kecil.

"Kau mirip wanita yang aku cintai."

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Kau pasti sangat merindukan wanita itu?" Seunggi hanya mengangguk. Air matanya menetes satu. "Aku pergi," kata gadis yang dipanggil Bidam itu lalu berbalik dan jalan. Seunggi diam beberapa saat dan tersadar—untung dalam waktu yang cepat. "Lain kali boleh kita makan bersama?"

Gadis itu berbalik dan tersenyum lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

Siwon dan Hongki hanya tertawa cekikikan mendengar cerita kakak tertua mereka. Geli. Seunggi yang tak pernah didera masalah cinta tiba-tiba terdera cinta—sedikit terlihat tidak normal—membuatnya seperti orang linglung.

ㅅuㅅSELESAI ㅅuㅅ

* * *

><p>[1] guru<p>

[2] iya

[3] Kakak laki-laki dipanggil oleh adik laki-laki

[4] Iya

[5] Ya ampuuun

[6] Apa

[7] Hei!

[8] Kak Seunggi terima kasih

[9] Sudah mengerti?

[10] mengerti

[11] Kakak paling hebat!

[12] Kakak…kakak…aku benar-benar minta maaf… aku tadi benar-benar sangat lapar…

[13] Aduh!

[14] Kakak berdua

[15] Kenapa?

[16] Tidak

[17] Hai, sapaan saat bertemu orang dapat dikatakan di waktu pagi, siang, sore, maupun malam

[18] Tidak apa-apa

[19] Wanita itu…

[20] Tidak ada

[21] Tidak tahu

[22] Baiklah, baiklah

[23] Panggilan untuk Seunggi, panggilan dekat

[24] Kamu…

[25] Terima kasih

[26] Aku mencintaimu

[27] Salju Gila, Kamu Tidak Akan Pernah Tahu Rasa Ini

[28] Kamu siapa?

* * *

><p><strong>tolong lempar author ke seoul .<strong>

**gak elit banget -_-**

**thanks for read**


End file.
